The goal of every airport is to provide as many take-off and landing slots as possible so that the greatest number of aircraft can take off and land. In order to provide the most efficient slot scheduling, it would be very helpful if the airport operator can determine the expected demand at any particular time during the day and smooth out any demand/capacity imbalances. However, there presently is no manner of determining such demands to be able to smooth out the imbalances